Latin name of genus and species: Prunus salicina. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Big Redxe2x80x99.
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which almonds, apples, apricots, cherries, peaches, plums, nectarines and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of plum tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plums, which are known to us, and mentioned herein are xe2x80x98King Davidxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Casselmanxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Mariposaxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 111) and xe2x80x98Ebonyxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,049).
The new and distinct variety of plum tree (Prunus salicina), originated in our experimental orchard, located near Modesto, Calif., as an open pollinated seedling (pollen parent unknown) from seed collected from our proprietary parent labeled 9GF78. The maternal parent of 9GF78 originated from crosses between the following plums, xe2x80x98King Davidxe2x80x99 (non-patented), xe2x80x98Queen Annxe2x80x99 (non-patented), and xe2x80x98Casselmanxe2x80x99 (non-patented). The pollen parent of 9GF78 originated from crosses between the following plums, xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 (non-patented), xe2x80x98Mariposaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 111) and xe2x80x98Ebonyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,049). A large group of open pollinated seeds were collected and grown on their own root system, under close and careful observation. One such seedling exhibited distinct and desirable fruit characteristics and was selected in 1991 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new plum variety was by budding to xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5112), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new plum tree is of large size, vigorous upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of very large, firm, clingstone fruit, maturing in early August at Modesto, Calif. The fruit is further characterized as having a high degree of attractive red skin color, having a good balance between sugar and acid with good flavor and eating quality. The size of the fruit is relatively uniform throughout the tree and has good storage and shipping quality. In comparison to 9GF78 the maternal parent, the new variety has better flavor and is approximately two weeks later in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the fruit of the new variety is nearly globose to slightly elongated in shape, compared to an oblate shape, has red skin color compared to blue black and is approximately one week later in maturity. In comparison to xe2x80x98Casselmanxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the new variety is larger in size, darker red in color and is approximately one week earlier in maturity.